FRIENDSHIP NEVER END
by miss hakuba
Summary: Tubuhnya telah basah oleh air hujan. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Dasar keras kepala, badannya sudah basah kuyup seperti itu, entah kenapa ia masih berdiri disitu. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku harus menghentikannya. HARUS !
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto POV_

Tubuhnya telah basah oleh air hujan. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Dasar keras kepala, badannya sudah basah kuyup seperti itu, entah kenapa ia masih berdiri disitu. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku harus menghentikannya. HARUS !

-o-o-o-o-

**FRIENDSHIP NEVER END**

**By : Miss Hakuba**

"**Special for Widya Gomez , Amira Amiiir , Era Pede"**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance  
**

-o-o-o-o-

"Teme, ayo pulang. Sudah lama kau berdiam diri di sini. Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang." kataku membujuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Sakura keluar kamarnya, Dobe." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, TEME!" ucapku dengan suara keras di telinganya.

"Dobe, dengarkan aku. Seandainya ini terjadi denganmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sebaiknya kau payungi saja Hinata yang menunggumu di sana."

Aku membalikkan badan. Kulihat Hinata menggigil kedinginan. Ternyata ia menyusulku, padahal sudah kusuruh untuk diam saja di rumah karena hujan lebat. Secepat kilat aku menuju ke tempat Hinata.

_Flashback…_

_At Sasuke's home_

"_Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura kaget._

_ Sasuke langsung melepas tangan Hinata. Hinata sendiri juga kaget. Sementara Sakura berlari sambil meneteskan air mata. Sasuke segera mengejar Sakura yang berlari. Hinata memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang berlari dengan wajah sedih kemudian menangis sesenggukan._

_ Naruto yang baru saja tiba dari toilet kaget melihat kekasihnya menangis. Ia langsung memeluk Hinata dan bertanya, "Hina-chan, mengapa kau menagis?"_

_ "Aku.. mem.. membuat.. Sa.. Sakura menagis. Ia sa.. salah pah.. paham." Jawab Hinata terisak._

_ "Memangnya kenapa?"_

_ "Jariku terluka dan Sasuke menghisap darah yang mengalir dijariku. Sakura datang dan sepertinya ia salah paham." *Pegel nulisnya. Author bikin jadi gini deh*_

_ Naruto masih menenangkan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Sampai Hinata tenang, ia langsung ke luar rumah dan tak melihat Jaguar hitam Sasuke. Naruto segera menaiki mobil butut berwarna oranye keluaran tahun '70 kesayangannya untuk menyusul Sasuke._

-o-o-o-o-

_ Hinata cemas menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung pulang. Ia mondar-mandir berjalan kesana-kemari seperti setrikaan. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto ke rumah Sakura. Hinata mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar._

_Flashback End…_

_

* * *

_err.. sumpah singkat banget fict ini . saya hobby banget ya buat fict pendek-pendek . please REVIEW :)_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIENDSHIP NEVER END**

**By : Miss Hakuba**

"**Special for Widya Gomez , Amira Amiiir , Era Pede"**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

-o-o-o-o-

Author lagi semangaaat banget ngerjain ini . First, karena udah baikan sm _someone special_. I love him . Second, i had passed exam and got 5th rank . Then i will continue to the next level . AYEEEEY xD *gak penting* Gomen kalau SANGAT telat updatenya. Salahkan para tes-tes yang sangat mengganggu it *banyak bacot, diusir* oke deh, bales review dulu .

Neo : Heh, Amira, Era, sm Gomez gak tau terimakasih banget. Udah dibuatin fict, malah ngasi review yang ga bener. Mana pake nama NEO lagi. Pake namanya "ayangku" dong. Baru gak marah, heheheh :p

No Name : Gomen, fictnya memang terlalu pendek. Skrg di update. Makasih reviewnya

Luth Melody : Makasih pujiannya, reviewnya dan sarannya :D ,untuk kali ini ak tulis pair di summary deh. Sekali lagi makasih.

Nisha Uchiha sarang Siwon : Sasuke sengaja dibuat sengsara disini. Hahaha *di chidori sasuke, di bunuh Amira (babunya sasuke :p) , thanks for review

Vivian 16 : Gomenasai ceritanya ngga jelas. Dobe sama Teme itu panggilan akrab mereka. Ini lanjutannya, chapter 2. Thanks for Review

Summary : Sakura termenung di halaman rumahnya. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Chapter 2, NaruHina, SasuSaku.

-o-o-o-o-

"Hinata, kenapa kamu menyusul kami?" tanya Naruto sambil memayungi Hinata.

"Aku…aku…" Hinata terbata-bata. Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobil bututnya dan mempersilahkan Hinta masuk. "Tunggu sebentar di dalam mobil, aku akan mengajak Sasuke pulang."

Hinata mengangguk dan masih sesenggukan. Naruto kembali berlari menuju Sasuke. Sasuke masih saja meneriakkan nama Sakura, seperti boneka yang sudah rusak.

"SAKURA… SAKURA…"

Naruto iba dan ia membantu Sasuke dengan meneriakkan nama Sakura pula, "SAKURA, dengarkanlah penjelasan kami!"

Sakura masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Masih menangis hebat karena terlalu cemburu *ak ga pernah gini sama org itu :p*. Sakura menangis sambil memeluk boneka babi pemberian Sasuke. Hadiah pertama dari cinta pertamanya.

Sementara di luar, hujan turun semakin deras. Sasuke dan Naruto masih berteriak memanggil Sakura. Lama-kelamaan, wajah Sasuke menjadi pucat. Ia terkena hipotermia, lalu pingsan.

-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan ruangan tempanya berada sekarang. Kamar bernuansa merah dan biru, selimut bergambar kipas lamban klan uchiha. Ya, ini kamarnya sendiri. Ia bingung kenapa bisa berada di sini.

"Sasuke!" seorang gadis berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. Gadis berambut pink itu menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

"Sa… Saku." Ucap Sasuke perlahan.

"Hinata sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

_Flashback on_

_ Sasuke pingsan karena hipotermia yang menyerangnya. Naruto langsung menggotongnya ke dalam mobil. Hinata yang ada di dalam mobil cemas melihat keadaan Sasuke._

_ "Naruto.. sepertinya aku.. harus ..bertemu.. Sa.. Sakura." kata Hinata._

_ "Baiklah," jawab Naruto._

_ Hinata berlari menerobos hujan. Bajunya basah kuyup karena hujan yang amat deras. Sederas air mata kecemburuan Sakura. Hinata sangat mengerti keadaan Sakura sekarang. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Hinata ingin meluruskan masalah yang menimpa Sakura._

_ Hinata membuka gerbang rumah Sakura. Kemudian menekan bel. Sakura belum membukakan pintunya. Hinata masih menunggu di luar. Cuaca semakin dingin serasa menusuk kulit. Hinata menggesekkan telapak tangannya agar merasa hangat. Hinata merasa putus asa, ia merasa Sakura tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Ketika Hinata ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar, Sakura membuka pintu._

_ "Hi.. Hinata?" Sakura kaget melihat keadaan Hinata yang basah kuyup dan menggigil._

_ "Boleh aku…masuk ?" tanya Hinata._

_ "Ayo masuk Hinata, kau terlihat kedinginan." ajak Sakura._

_ Hinata duduk di sofa pink Sakura. Sakura membuatkan Hinata teh hangat dan roti bakar. "Hinata, kenapa lamu basah kuyup seperti ini?" _

_ "Aku .. ingin menjelaskan.. sebenar.. sebenarnya.. Sasuke-kun ti.. tidak salah.." Hinata menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia terluka dan jarinya mengeluarkan darah. Dan Sasuke spontan menghisapnya. Sasuke tidak ingin teman masa kecilnya itu terluka. Awalnya Sakura tidak percaya dengan cerita Hinata. Tapi ia baru sadar, Hinata tak mungkin berbohong!_

_Flashback off_

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Gara-gara aku…"

Sasuke menyentuh bibir sakura dengan jari telunjuknya, Sakura ber-_blushing_ ria. "Sudahlah Sakura. Ini hanya salah paham." Sasuke menarik sakura kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Kemudian membelai rambutnya yang berwarna pink.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia membelai wajah Sasuke. Menatap mata onyx-nya yang menyiratkan ketegasan, tetapi penuh dengan kasih sayang. Onyx bertemu emerald, hijau bertemu hitam. Mata yang lembut, bertemu dengan mata yang tegas dan keras. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan, bibir mereka saling bertautan.

Yang terasa hanyalah damai. Semua terasa indah, dunia serasa milik berdua. Nafas mereka saling bertemu, menyebarkan kehangatan diantara mereka berdua. Yang ada hanya cinta dan waktu seolah-olah berhenti. Nafas yang berhembus bagaikan angin musim semi yang membawa kehangatan.

Jam berhenti berdetak, waktu seolah-olah berhenti. Ruangan bernuansa merah dan biru itu menjadi saksi bisu atas bukti cinta mereka. Hujan yang dari tadi turun dengan deras mulai berhenti. Seakan-akan merasakan kegembiraan mereka berdua. Pelangi berwarna merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu mulai tampak. Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya dari balik jendela.

Bibir yang bertautan itu seakan-akan tak ingin terpisah. Sasuke dan Sakura mempererat pelukan mereka. Bibir itu bagaikan ditempel menggunakan lem super kuat sehingga tidak bisa lepas. Naruto dan Hinata menyaksikan pemandangn itu dari luar kamar. Mereka tersenyum senang melihat sahabat mereka bahagia.

-o-o-o-o-

Gimana ? Jelek ya ? Maaf banget. Sorry, Gomenasai. Maklum bukan author berbakat. Review please


End file.
